


Не ходите в парк гулять

by KisVani



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Dendrophilia, Other, Rape, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Энакин видел предупреждающие знаки, но это же Энакин.





	

Энакин считал, что это недостойно — без пяти минут джедаю и Избранному кричать и звать на помощь. Более достойные методы, как то: притянуть к себе меч, или вырваться с помощью Силы, или как-то воздействовать на то, что могло служить разумом, успехом не увенчались.

Потому он висел в чужой хватке и решительно сохранял молчание.

Оби-Ван был далеко, он пытался решать дипломатические вопросы. Энакин должен был оставаться в комнатах, которые им выделили во дворце, но сидеть там было до ужаса скучно, вот он и отправился в парк.

Предупреждающие знаки заставили его насторожиться, но недостаточно, чтобы повернуть назад. Тем более, предостережение «Возбужденные сосны» не выглядело таким уж устрашающим.

Теперь, оказавшись в крепкой (и колючей, стоит заметить) хватке сосны, Энакин припоминал, что на этой планете все растения обладают несколько большей подвижностью, чем в других местах. А особо активны они в период размножения.

Энакин висел высоко над землей, одежду он изорвал в напрасных попытках освободиться. Сосновая ветка, пахнущая хвоей и смолой, обвивала его туловище, еще несколько прижимали к бокам руки, а одна опасно покачивала иголками у самого лица. И ладно бы держали… они делали нечто другое.

С ужасом Энакин осознал, что его штаны треснули под напором длинных иголок и полетели вниз. Прохладный воздух прошелся по его голым ягодицам и заставил поежиться. Когда же к заднице со скрипом прижалась колючая сосновая ветка, Энакин подумал, что сейчас не до достоинства, и закричал. Правда, его никто не услышал, только та ветка, что была у лица, полезла ему в рот, нещадно раня колючками небо и язык.

— Ым-м-м-х-м! — выдал Энакин, непроизвольно сжимая зубы.

И вскрикнул, когда та, что была сзади, отодвинулась и с размаху ударила его по ягодицам. А потом еще раз. И еще.

Энакин жевал оказавшуюся у него во рту ветку и чувствовал, как слезы текут из глаз. Он не хотел думать, как будет сидеть в ближайшее время… если спасется от этого полоумного дерева. А потом сосна перестала его избивать, и он выдохнул, выплевывая пережеванные иголки.

Но спокойствие длилось недолго, потому что его заднего прохода коснулось нечто шершавое, даже острое. Энакин извернулся и больше понял, чем увидел: чудом удерживая веткой шишку, сосна пыталась пропихнуть ее внутрь своей жертвы.

— Спасите! — вот теперь Энакин уже целиком и полностью забыл о достоинстве и опять начал дергаться, стараясь Силой выкорчевать дерево или хотя бы сломать ветку.

Но куда там, все его попытки пропадали даром. Создавалось ощущение, что сосна глушит саму Силу. Она дождалась, пока Энакин опять обмякнет, выдохнувшись, и не только вернула шишку на место, но и протолкнула внутрь под дикий вопль.

Энакин сжался, стараясь не дать дереву надругаться над ним, но сосна была непреклонна. Она втолкнула одну шишку и откуда-то достала следующую, принявшись ввинчиваться уже ею.

После того, как та оказалась внутри — сосна опять стала хлестать Энакина. Теперь рта она зажать не пыталась и его крики разносились над парком и, скорее всего, долетали до дворца.

На третьей шишке Энакин даже перестал дергаться, а, запихнув четвертую, сосна его опустила на землю. Причем даже бережно.

Там его, вздрагивающего и пытающегося сесть, и нашел Оби-Ван. Он только открыл было рот, чтобы сказать что-то — наверняка на тему неразумности и нарушения приказов, — но одного взгляда на Энакина ему хватило, чтобы молча протянуть руку и закутать его в собственный плащ.

— Я уничтожу все сосны, — пообещал Энакин, недобро глядя на дерево, от которого они уходили, — даю слово.


End file.
